pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Incineroar
This Torracat is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash and the third Pokémon he obtained in the Alola region. Personality Torracat while it was a Litten is a kind of Pokémon that tends to keep its emotions to itself. It had a very close friendship with its mentor and guardian, Stoutland, who took care of Litten after it was injured. Its friendship with Stoutland caused Litten to have dreams about Stoutland leaving it without warning. Since its debut, Litten had difficulty getting along with humans, but seems to get along with the old lady at the marketplace. When it first met Ash, Litten didn't have complete trust in him and refused to bond with him. However, when Stoutland was ill, it shook away its distrust towards him and it was desperate to come to him and ask him for help. After Litten accepted Stoutland's departure and joined Ash's team, Ash had finally earned Litten's trust. Litten appears to have grown to like and respect Ash. After being caught, despite it prefers being alone most of the time, Litten starts to warm up with the others around it like showing affection and encouraging Ash. Litten grown to be very protective towards its friends shown when a wild Palossand was about to swallow Rockruff it kicked it’s friend away to save it. Litten even became good friends with Snowy, Lillie's Alola Vulpix, when it stayed with Ash temporarily. On the other hand, Litten doesn't like being hugged affectionately, as shown when Delia hugged it when she saw it, causing it to feel uncomfortable. However, when Delia gently stroked Litten on the chin, it couldn't resist it. Similar to Ash's Charizard, Litten seems to have a habit of spitting fireballs onto Ash's face. Litten is very clever as well since it was able to give a touching speech to Team Rocket in order to cause them to lose their guard before defeating them. Litten has a little bit of a rivalry with Lycanroc to see who's stronger or to show off. Although Lycanroc tries to be friendly towards Litten, Litten always somehow reacts aggressively to Lycanroc due to its pride until Litten lost again its rival before its evolution. In SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope!, like Lycanroc, Litten wants to challenge its full evolved form Incineroar in a battle which it ends up being defeated. Despite the training and its battle, Litten does not want to accept defeat which it leads its evolution into Torracat. It also displays its observant as it is the only one who senses the anxiety of the Masked Royal, Professor Kukui, who doesn't want his identity to be discovered. As a Torracat, it retains its behavior from its pre-evolved form and seriously makes Incineroar its full evolved form as a rival. Biography As a Litten Litten first appeared where it went to lie down at a beach and licked its paw but Ash and Pikachu, who were running towards Litten. Their running caused a sand burst to pass by and Ash accidentily stepped on Litten's tail and got covered in sand. Ash then attempted to apologize, but the angered Litten used Ember, burning his face and causing him to faint before it walked away.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Litten went to the Pokémon School, where it saw a Komala sleeping in a tree.SM003: Loading the Dex! Litten reappeared again where an elderly woman was kind enough to give it food before noticing a flock of Pikipek and a Rowlet come to take some food that the people were offering.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! When Ash met Litten, the latter showed his friendliness towards it by giving it a small piece of sandwich, but it took the rest of the sandwich instead and scratched Ash's face, who tried to get it back when he pulled its tail and even kicked Rotom Pokédex. Unfortunately, an Alolan Persian took the sandwich away and even made the sandwich turn into ashes by throwing it when Litten used Ember. After a while, it stole a piece of Team Rocket's fruit and attacked Meowth, who tried to use Fury Swipes, and caused the rest of Team Rocket to get burnt as well. When Ash saw it again, he chased it and was shocked to see the old lady offering it an Oran Berry. Later, it was revealed that Litten lives in an abandoned building along with an elderly Stoutland, which was its adoptive parent. As Stoutland was too old and couldn't move around much anymore, Litten had to bring it food. The next day, Ash, Pikachu and Rotom witnessed it trying to keep its Sitrus Berry from the Persian and they saved it from the Persian. Despite it rejecting Ash's friendliness, it was shown that it got hurt and so, Ash took it to the Pokémon Center. During this, it met Ash again at night and battled the Alolan Persian that attempted to steal its food and they won. As Ash and Pikachu arrived with food, Litten and Stoutland were gone. Ash returned to the Market when Litten appeared. Afterwards, it became nicer to Ash at the end of the episode by accepting the mangosteen he offered as it departed off.SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! It appeared again when Team Rocket tried to catch Rowlet and Popplio and takes them to see Stoutland in their new home. Then, the Big-Hearted Pokémon told Litten to escort the duo back to Ash and Lana; along the way, they get caught in Team Rocket's trap but the Fire Cat convinced the trio that it wanted to join them. But all it did was cut the net and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. With Rowlet and Popplio safely returned, Litten jumped across the rooftops of the city into the distance.SM016: They Might Not Be Giants! Litten was seen stealing a doughnut from Ash when the old lady was about to hand the doughnut back to Ash and it gave the food to Stoutland. It tried to learn Fire Fang from Stoutland but failed, although Stoutland had done its best to demonstrate the move. Litten began to worry about Stoutland, who was growing weaker than before, and it had to ask for help from Ash as Stoutland fell unconscious. Nevertheless, due to the distrust for humans, Litten decided to take Stoutland back home. In its dream, it saw Stoutland was fading away further and further until Stoutland vanished. The next morning, it searched for Stoutland at different places, including the abandoned house and the cliff, but when it went home, it eventually understood that Stoutland was dead as it noticed the leg of the couch broke and the withered tree losing its last leaf. After Stoutland passed away and felt like it has nowhere to go, it saw the rainbow in the sky and the soul of Stoutland among the clouds. Then Ash offered Litten to come with him and it had a battle with Pikachu. Though the battle ended in a draw, Litten was thankful to Ash and finally trusted him, hence joining his team.SM021: One Journey Ends, Another Begins... Soon, Litten was training with Kiawe and his Turtonator so that it can fully master Fire Fang. But it ended up in unsuccessful attempts when Litten tripped over an empty soda can. The training session was interrupted when Ash got swallowed up by an angry Palossand after he planted Rotom on its head, thinking it would replace its lost shovel. Rockruff tried to fight Palossand, but Litten protected it and ended up getting swallowed as well. Then, Palossand began to absorb Litten's energy, making it unable to exit Palossand's body. However, thanks to the combined efforts of Ash's classmates, Lillie's Alolan Vulpix froze the angry Palossand with Powder Snow and stopped it from absorbing Litten's energy. Litten manages to fully master Fire Fang and used it to break itself and Ash out of Palossand's body. After that, Ash and Litten returned the lost shovel to Palossand and the Sand Castle Pokémon was finally calmed down.SM022: A Shivering Shovel Search! When Delia Ketchum arrived in Alola for Visiting Day, Litten freaked out and got very embarrassed at her sudden approach. However, once Delia started petting it, it got more comfortable with her. When Tupp, Zipp, and Rapp started attacking the school and planned on stealing the Poké Ride's Tauros, Delia ordered Litten to attack despite its embarrassment towards her.SM024: Alolan Open House! Later, it was briefly used when Ash sent it out along with his Rockruff and Rowlet to find a Charjabug and give it to Sophocles for a present.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! It was seen aggressively play fighting with Rockruff before its battle with Gladion where both stayed off at a stalemate.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Litten attended the Wela Volcano Park crowning ceremony but the crown got snatched by a wild Alolan Marowak when it was Litten's turn. When Kiawe and Ash were battling that night, Litten was seen sleeping. The next day, Litten got crowned and it was included in the class pictures.SM034: A Crowning Moment of Truth! Litten was called in to battle the Totem Lurantis at the end of Ash's Lush Jungle Trial. Litten had the edge with its fire type moves, but when Lurantis calls for its ally Castform and uses Sunny Day. The battle becomes a struggle for Litten as it's two against one but thanks to Rowlet the battle was even. They were able to take out Castform and Litten finished out off Totem Lurantis with Breakneck Blitz earning Ash the Grassium Z Crystal.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! During Ash's Grand Trial against Olivia, Ash told Litten and Pikachu to offer him support during the match. When Rockruff suddenly bit Rowlet, Litten and the others were astonished. SM036: Trials and Determinations! Litten, along with Rowlet, was alerted that Ash was missing, but so relieved that he and Pikachu were alright. Once the pair was okay, the returned to Ash who informed them that Rockruff was missing and they had been searching for their friend. When they found it, Litten witnessed Ash, Rockruff and the two Lycanroc being healed by Tapu Lele. They also saw Rockruff evolve into a Dusk Lycanroc, and Litten expressed its delight to its canine friend upon evolving by rubbing itself on Lycanroc's body. Soon, Litten and the others went back to Melemele Island after the kids' special classes on Akala Island had ended.SM037: Rising from the Ruins! Litten is always carried by Delia during the reunion party at Professor Oak's lab.SM042: Alola, Kanto! Litten attended the lecture in the Cerulean City Gym, where it witnessed the strength of Brock's Steelix and watched Ash's Pikachu fight Misty's Gyarados.SM043: When Regions Collide! As Ash was going to be late for school but he refused to wake up, Litten obeyed Rotom's order and slapped Ash and Pikachu on their faces by using its tail, making their cheeks swollen.SM044: A Dream Encounter! As Litten was scared by Ash's poorly-made bubbles, it tried to run away but accidentally made Lycanroc dirty. Then, when Lycanroc and Litten started to fight, Ash, who interrupted their fight, got his head bumped.SM047: A Masked Warning! It battled Dusk Lycanroc while Ash was away after the class' sleepover and won the match using a Fire Fang, but the result wasn't shown.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Litten later teamed up with Rowlet in defending Mallow, Sophocles, Lana and their Pokémon against Lusamine's Pokémon, which were under her control when she was fused by Nihilego.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! Litten was able to defeat Lusamine's Lilligant with Fire Fang before it unleashed its Solar Beam until it awakens to confront them again due to Lusamine's control.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Litten is later seen with Rowlet and Lycanroc during Ash's sparring practice with Kiawe's Turtonator but is interrupted by an Alolan Meowth who now works with Team Rocket to capture Pikachu. After Ash's Pikachu blasts Team Rocket with Gigavolt Havoc, Litten and Lycanroc and Rowlet are watching Team Rocket blasting away but being caught by Bewear in mid-air.SM062: Acting True to Form! Litten is later seen with Ash and its rival Lycanroc watch the battle of the Masked Royal and his Incineroar. When Ash was volunteered to challenge him and his Incineroar at the Battle Royal Dome after Litten personally confronts it in the ring, Litten teams up with Kiawe's Marowak and Sophocles' Charjabug but they were all beaten by Incineroar's Darkest Lariat causing Litten to fight it solely but was quickly defeated from its Throat Chop. Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc decide to let Litten to do the intense training in order to battle the Masked Royal's Incineroar. Despite the training and its battle, Litten was still beaten by Incineroar as it grabs his head. When everyone cheered Litten including Ash who told it to keep fighting, Litten struggled to get free as it unleashed its powerful flames from its body to broke free from Incineroar's grasp and it evolved into Torracat surprising everyone including Ash.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! As Torracat Despite its evolution and learns Flame Charge, Torracat was still defeated from Incineroar during its collision between its Flame Charge and Incineroar's Throat Chop and was impressed by Ash, Pikachu and Lycanroc from its evolution as Torracat barely got up and angrily challenges Incineroar for another rematch turning into its rival which Professor Kukui agrees with his Incineroar. In spite of its failure, Ash appreciated Torracat and complimented it for not holding back.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Known moves Z-Moves Voice actors *Chinami Nishimura (Japanese) *Lisa Ortiz (English) Trivia *Torracat is another -type starter Pokémon that Ash caught that was not to have an abandoned/abusive trainer previously, which is another occurrence of the case in Alola as with Quilava in Johto. **Torracat is also the first -type starter Pokémon not to have any experiences to defend itself from the abandoned/abusive trainers. *As a Litten, Delia and the old lady both like to refer to Torracat as "Littie". *Both Delia and Professor Burnet are the ones to take care of Litten until its evolution into Torracat. Gallery Ash Litten.png|As Litten Ash Litten Ember.png|Using Ember as Litten Ash Litten Fury Swipes.png|Using Fury Swipes as Litten Ash Litten Slash.png|Using Slash as Litten Ash Litten Fire Fang.png|Using Fire Fang as Litten Ash Litten Scratch.png|Using Scratch as Litten Ash Litten Flame Charge.png|Using Flame Charge as Litten Ash Torracat Slash.png|Using Slash Ash Torracat Flame Charge.png Ash Torracat Fire Fang.png ash and torracat.png|With Ash References es:Litten de Ash Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon